Romance de oficina
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Yamana Akane ingresa a trabajar en una importante empresa, ahí conoce a Shindou Takuto que desde el primer momento le ayuda en todo, tanto él como su jefe se enamoran de ella, ambos lucharan por ganarse su amor ¿Quién será el vencedor? OS


_**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo OS Shindaka, pensé subirlo el 14 de feb pero naaah, así que me dije porque no en mi cumple 15 de feb un regalito para ustedes.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece son propiedad de Level-5 **_

_**+18 **_

* * *

**Romance de Oficina**

* * *

Detestaba estar ahí trabajando en ese pequeño cubículo, recibiendo insultos de su jefe por no hacer bien algún trabajo, en definitiva, no estaba hecho para eso, estar todo el día tras el ordenador y rodeado de papeles; todo porque a su padre se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de recomendarlo con un amigo, el cual dirigía una gran y exitosa empresa.

Al ser un hombre apuesto todas las que trabajaban en su piso se derretían al verlo pasar. Un día cualquiera una aseadora se apersonó y limpió el escritorio que se encontraba al lado de él.

\- Genial, ahora tendré un compañero. - dijo para sí mientras suspiraba fastidiado.

Al terminar de limpiar la mujer se retiró, unos minutos después, llega una chica de apariencia muy dulce cargando una caja con sus pertenencias, su bolso le estorbaba un poco al punto de caer, Shindou al ver ese pequeño escándalo no dudó en acercarse instintivamente para ayudarla.

Él muy amablemente le ayudó con el bolso. – ¿Comienzas hoy?

Ella un poco nerviosa por la primera impresión y su torpeza, solo dijo- Si, es mi primer día.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el sitio desocupado- Pues bienvenida y me parece que seremos compañeros- dijo él mientras dejaba la cartera en el escritorio junto a la caja.

\- Mucho gusto, Yamana Akane, espero seamos buenos compañeros y disculpa si te he molestado. - hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

\- Oye descuida estoy para ayudar, soy Shindou Takuto y bueno será mejor que comiences a preparar tu lugar cualquier cosa me avisas.

\- Muchas gracias.

Shindou sabía todo el movimiento del lugar, en especial a su jefe que gozaba con relacionarse con las mujeres del sitio, no por algo siempre contrataba mujeres guapas y de buen cuerpo, todas habían pasado por su cama pues él les prometía un aumento. Yamana parecía el tipo de mujer dulce e inocente, de ahí que cayó en cuenta del nuevo estereotipo de chicas de su despreciable jefe.

En vez de fijar su mirada en el monitor que tenía en frente solo se quedó mirándola mientras acomodaba sus cosas, la chica era muy tierna y pensar en que pronto le harían lo mismo hacía que se sintiera impotente de hacer algo, aunque si era por defenderla le valía una mierda si lo echaban de ahí, aunque si la perjudicaba y de igual manera la corrían por su culpa, pensó en su mirada de desprecio y no, no quería eso.

El día empezó y algunos compañeros vinieron a presentarse con ella, la chica era muy amable con todos. La jornada fue algo difícil y de vez en cuando ella le pedía ayuda a él, cosa que él disfrutaba mucho ya que era lo más interesante que le ocurría en mucho tiempo.

Antes de que fuera el almuerzo las puertas del sitio fueron abiertas, entraba un hombre de estatura no muy alta, de unos cincuenta años y apariencia elegante, Shindou estaba conversando con Akane sobre algunos buenos sitios para almorzar, eso si no traía de casa, el hombre se paró justo delante de ellos.

Dirigiéndose a ella- Yamana-san espero que todos la hayan hecho sentir bienvenida.

Akane con su sonrisa de siempre- Todos me han hecho sentir como en casa, muchas gracias. - en eso ella se iba poniendo en pie ya que era hora de ir a almorzar. - Si me disculpa… Shindou-san me iba a mostrar un sitio para almorzar.

\- Eso, si nos permite nos vamos- Shindou y ella ya iban cuando él jefe les habla una vez más.

\- Eres muy atento Shindou, pero venía a invitarla a ella y hablar unas cosas. ¿Qué dices Yamana? – el hombre tenía una mirada algo amenazante.

Shindou y ella se miraron, con un poco de pena ella lo miró, él solo asintió como diciendo, puedes ir. El hombre se la llevó y en el proceso puso sin permiso su mano en la espalda baja, ella solo miró un tanto asqueada, no tenía derecho, pero ahí estaba obedeciendo cual objeto, propiedad de él.

Shindou se esperó ahí maldiciendo, aunque no la conocía de nada, solo quería hacerse más su amigo, ninguna chica le hizo sentir de esa forma antes, muchas podrían ser altas, guapas y sensuales, pero solo ella había logrado impactarlo con su sencillez, ternura y que diga de lo hermosa que es, su peculiar forma de hablar y de reír.

En tanto a Akane la llevaron a un sitio privado a almorzar, solo ellos dos, se sentía incómoda y más porque él estaba siendo un tanto posesivo en sus acciones.

\- Yamana-san ¿Está dispuesta a subir en mi empresa?

Ella solo le dio una mirada de sorpresa – Pues solo deseo esforzarme en mi labor.

\- No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, solo tienes que complacerme y no habrá problemas.

\- ¿Complacerlo? - ella ladeó la cabeza- Pero es que… yo. - ahora había entrado en pánico por la situación.

\- Oye no tienes que temblar, solo nos estamos conociendo- puso una mano en la rodilla de ella y comenzó a tocarla, ella estaba muy tensa, no quería y esperaba que la dejara.

De alguna manera solo se alejó ya que llegaba lo que había pedido, el hombre se la comía con la mirada, una chica tan tierna como ella de seguro tendría una hermosa figura bajo el uniforme de trabajo y muy probable sería toda una fiera en la cama, solo faltaba un macho que la dominara, pero antes debía de simpatizar un poco más.

Akane al volver a las oficinas, se disculpó con una leve inclinación pues quería ir a otra parte, entró al baño y se miró al espejo, bastó recordar lo sucedido para comenzar a llorar - ¿A dónde vine a trabajar? Es un viejo asqueroso y lo peor es que si no me porto bien puedo terminar despedida. Y no quiero eso, no por ahora. -Se lavó la cara para que no se notara mucho que había llorado.

Volvió a su puesto con una mirada distinta, Shindou lo pudo notar, presentía que las intenciones de su jefe no eran buenas con la chica. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aun sabiendo que la chica podía tener una actitud negativa con él, pero se arriesgaría.

Ella rápidamente volteó para que no viera sus hinchados ojos- Si, si… me ha entrado algo en el ojo solo eso.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el almuerzo?

\- Pues bien- dijo, en tanto no lo mirara todo bien pues si lo hacía esta vez lloraría y le soltaría todo, el miedo de ser despedida la invadió, pero es que ahora mismo repudiaba a su jefe por hacerse pasar por una buena persona cuando en realidad ocultaba algo más oscuro, ahora sabía que todas las mujeres que había visto en el lugar eran muy hermosas y seguro les había propuesto lo mismo.

Los días pasaban ella trataba de seguir adelante sin demostrar lo mal que se sentía, aunque siempre hallaba momentos de paz con su compañero incluso sus pláticas eran muy interesantes y contaba con su ayuda, en tanto tenía que aguantarse a su jefe y los chistes que contaban que para nada eran graciosos, solo reía para no quedar mal.

Había dinero de por medio para que ella se enganchara más, su jefe ahora no la veía como a las otras, Akane era mucho más especial pues se resistía a lo que más quería, tomarla y que ella misma fuera la que diera el paso.

Obsequios siempre aparecían en su escritorio, ella lo metía en su bolso. A la salida Shindou que iba a casa notó como su compañera iba caminando con paso apresurado, la comenzó a seguir luego miró como se deshacía de aquellos regalos en los basureros.

Aunque había regalos más caros, que simples peluches, chocolates y rosas; joyas y ropa, a fuerza tenía que ponérselo pues así demostraba que lo estaba aceptando.

Uno de tantos días su jefe tenía que hacer viajes de negocios y dejó todo en mano de Shindou, pues confiaba en que mantendría todo en orden.

Akane estaba más que aliviada de tenerlo unos días alejada. Llegó la hora de la salida y él se volteó hacía ella. – ¿Tienes tiempo? Hace mucho que quiero invitarte a comer y en este caso a cenar.

Ella sonrió un poco tímida. - ¿No te molesta? Es que como soy la favorita del jefe ahora todos piensan que soy una mujer fácil.

\- Mi imagen de ti no ha cambiado. - se acerca un poco a ella y con tono bajo dijo- Todas las de aquí hicieron lo mismo… aunque están celosas porque él tiene más atención contigo. - Se apartó dejándola sonrojada- Qué me dices ¿Vienes?

Un rato después estaban los dos caminando para llegar a un sitio que él frecuentaba, al llegar los atendieron y les dieron la mejor mesa para dos, ella viendo todo el menú parecía que toda la quincena se iba a ir en un solo plato.

\- Creo que debimos ir a otro sitio. - dijo un tanto apenada.

\- No te preocupes, ya te dije que yo invito- sonrió- además es la primera vez que salimos y quería llevarte a un buen lugar.

El ambiente era muy agradable y romántico. Platicaron de muchas cosas del día a día, cumpleaños, aficiones y gustos.

En medio de eso Shindou acercó su mano a la de ella, ese suave contacto hizo mover sus adentros pues no había duda, le gustaba su compañera de trabajo, pasar todo el día juntos y no poder demostrar nada más que compañerismo para ayudarla a resolver dudas.

Ella desde hace mucho igual sentía cosas por él y más siendo tan atento desde que se vieron por primera vez que pensó hacer una buena amistad, aunque era lo más maravilloso que tenía a la vista todos los días, además de ser interesante y algo misterioso.

Después de ahí la invitó a su apartamento, magnífico y amplio, todo en orden- Estás en tu casa- dijo mientras pasaba y acomodaba sus cosas, ella seguía impactada- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó ya que ella no se había movido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se cambió los zapatos- es que ¿cómo puedes?

\- ¿Tener un lugar como este? - terminó la pregunta que ella había iniciado- Algo que no sabes de mi es que soy el hijo de un importante empresario.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no tienes un lugar diferente como una oficina propia?

\- Buena pregunta- Ambos toman asiento y él comienza- lo hago porque me siento mejor si lo hago como el resto, además no es importante una oficina por ahora, tengo esta- señala su cabeza, ya que era muy inteligente. – Hago mi trabajo, además no soporto a nuestro jefe por su penosa y libidinosa vida, además que no soporto como muchas mujeres se dejan caer así de fácil… tengo conocimiento de lo que está pasando en tu vida.

\- Un momento, no es lo que piensa, yo jamás…

\- No tienes que ocultarlo y no me importa… sabes he visto como botabas a la basura uno de los obsequios que te ha dado, pero la duda me come si es que tú y ese bastardo hicieron alguna vez algo.

\- ¡No, de ninguna manera! Solo he soportado sus acosos porque necesito pagar mis cosas, no soy como usted que lo tiene todo.

\- Yo creí que sí, aunque no me hubiese importado mucho la verdad… porque me gustas. - Eso la hizo sonrojar y él aprovechando que ella estaba que no reaccionaba, besó sus labios apenas, hace mucho que quería hacer eso y no imaginaba lo dulce que eran al contacto, tanto que no la dejó emitir palabra alguna pues fueron ahogadas en un beso más profundo y algo desesperado.

Ella igual tenía que dejar salir todo lo que sentía por su compañero, solo lo abrazó por el cuello para corresponder con algo de torpeza su beso, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero lo deseaba tanto que no importaba lo que pensara él de ella.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y algo agitados- Eres muy inocente para este mundo tan cruel, un ángel indefenso en manos de un malvado hombre.

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero solo contigo, es que de igual forma me gustas y en estos momentos tengo miedo de mis propias acciones y deseos.

\- Pues yo igual, nunca me había interesado en alguien y quiero dar rienda suelta a esto que siento por ti. - Se volvieron a besar mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban bajo las sábanas dándose caricias y besos, con suaves movimientos la hacía estremecer pues todo esto era mágico y nuevo para ella, el en todo momento muy atento y delicado para no lastimarla ya que era la primera vez.

Su habitación inundada en gemidos por parte de ambos, pero los de ella eran más fuertes y constantes, estaba avergonzada por aquello, no podía controlarse y eso lo hacía a él enloquecer, se acercó al oído- Gime mi nombre. - pidió ya que quería que ella lo dijera, después de todo era el causante de todo lo que Akane estaba experimentando.

Ella empezó a pronunciar su nombre y más a menudo pues sentía que iba a explotar, ella llegó primero y luego él. Luego de que sus cuerpos reposaran y se recuperaran, él la abrazaba mientras Akane solo pensaba en lo que había pasado.

\- Te amo Akane. No quiero que seas de nadie más, soy egoísta. - dijo para luego pasear su mano y acariciar su suave piel, besó su hombro, no podía creer que ella le correspondiera.

Ahora que era fin de semana para su suerte, solo pedía que ella y él pudieran salir esos días, tenerla ahí descansando en su cama, bajo las sábanas y poder brindarle su cariño y protección era algo maravilloso, tan delicada como pensó que sería, es que todo de ella le encantaba.

La mañana llegó, una luz apenas se asomaba por el medio de las gruesas cortinas de la habitación, Akane despertó sintiendo el brazo de su compañero rodeando suavemente su cintura, ella podía sentir el latir del corazón de Takuto, pues ahora que lo notaba su cabeza había reposado sobre el torso de él.

¿Podía sentirse más feliz? Ella se incorporó con cuidado, pero al sentir que no había mucho contacto él despertó.

\- Akane… Buenos días- dijo con apenas un poco de voz y sonriendo, ella con una sábana se cubrió un poco, él sonrió por la tierna actitud de ella.

\- B-buenos días- dijo con un poco de timidez.

\- Espero que te hayas sentido cómoda, además tu compañía me ha hecho tan bien, siempre me sentía algo solitario.

Ella se recostó nuevamente a su lado para escucharlo, en verdad le tenía mucha confianza desde que se conocieron y ahora compartían algo más íntimo, por ejemplo, que ambos estuvieran sin ropa en ese mismo momento, pero ya con un poco de pudor pues recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior ellos se habían dejado llevar por ese momento de pasión.

\- Es que a mi igual me encanta estar contigo, desde el primer día tuve confianza para pedirte ayuda y poder seguir con mi trabajo, aunque me siento un poco mal contigo pues nuestro jefe me trata como si yo fuese de su propiedad.

\- Tú sigue como siempre, aunque la rabia te esté ganando trata de llevarlo, de alguna manera saldremos de esta. Te lo prometo. - Él la miró- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer un rico desayuno para ti.

\- Oye que yo igual quiero ayudar. - dijo ella inflando una mejilla, era algunas veces un poco infantil haciendo pequeñas rabietas.

Mucho rato después ella ya se había duchado y estaba lista para ir a casa, él muy amable le pidió un taxi, no dejaría que se fuera así sin más incluso le pagó la carrera.

Shindou al despedirse de ella lo hizo con un cálido beso. Mientras trabajaba ya que estaba asistiendo al presidente de la compañía y mandando reportes de los ingresos.

Para desdicha de ambos su jefe regresó, Shindou le dejó los reportes y volvió a lo suyo, pero esta vez se encargaría de que su hermosa compañera se enamorara cada día de él. Sonrió embobado mientras ella hacía su trabajo con esfuerzo, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, era la persona más feliz y con mucha suerte de poder tener a su pequeño ángel a su lado.

Akane que estaba en el cuarto de fotocopiado fue interrumpida por él, que cerró la puerta para sorprenderla con un abrazo y un beso, no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad así y más sabiendo que las cámaras de seguridad estaban grabando en todo momento, ¿la razón? Quería darle a entender a su jefe que ella lo quería a él más, seguramente en algún momento todo se descubriría, pero no quería dejarla en manos de aquel.

Si había cualquier oportunidad en ese lugar lo aprovechaban para darse besos a escondidas. Su jefe diariamente dejaba detalles o se acercaba a contarle anécdotas que la hicieran reír o impresionarse de él. Eso hacía que Shindou solo mirara como si no le importara, que esbozara una falsa sonrisa, pero por dentro moría por romperle la cara por lo desvergonzado que era con Akane.

Ella como siempre resignada a aguantar todo, Shindou levantaba sus ánimos con una bella flor que deslizaba con cuidado al escritorio de ella haciéndola sonreír, o que ambos se escribieran notitas que luego guardaban para sí, Akane con cada detalle estaba cada día más enamorada del castaño.

A la antigua, escribió unas cuantas cartas anhelando que alguna vez pudieran ser felices juntos, y con su particular y suave perfume, así Shindou la recordaba cuando se encontraba solo. Porque ella era lo mejor que la vida le había enviado.

Los dos hombres estaban compitiendo por el amor de la chica, cada uno a su manera, Shindou sentía temor de que el dinero pudiera más que su simple y sincero amor, su jefe con cada detalle podía hacerse la idea de que ella pronto lo aceptaría como marido pues ya para ese punto le había mostrado el anillo cosa que ella se lo pensaría.

Un empleado de seguridad le hizo entrega de aquel material visual del área de fotocopiado, eso ocasionó que aquel hombre los llamara a ambos, los dos fueron a la oficina con temor de lo que se avecinaba, una vez dentro se podía escuchar que se rompían cosas, pero es que el hombre estaba enojado con Shindou así que se desquitaba arrojándole objetos que él perfectamente esquivaba, la destreza que tenía dejó maravillada a la chica.

\- ¡¿Quiere calmarse de una vez y explicar que sucede?! - preguntó Shindou tratando de que hablara.

\- Usted enredó a mi hermosa novia.

\- ¿Novia? - se preguntó Akane, ya que nunca había demostrado mucho interés.

El jefe les mostró aquel video, eso hizo que Akane se sonrojara y apenara ya que ella no sabía, Shindou solo quería hacer evidente su relación.

-Eres despreciable, ¿Cómo osas meterte sabiendo que yo la he estado pretendiendo?

\- Somos compañeros y nos fuimos enamorando. ¿Qué quería que pasara?

Akane veía como ambos discutían era de cierta forma algo divertido lo que había provocado sin intención alguna, aunque se sentía utilizada por su compañero pues siempre supo de la rivalidad que sentía él por su jefe y ella era ese lado donde más le dolería.

\- No me dejas otra opción Shindou-san- El hombre miró a Akane- Querida Akane ¿con quién desea quedarse?

Ella los miró a los dos una y otra vez, la decisión era dura, pero su corazón estaba firme así que ella respondió. – Con ninguno- la respuesta hizo que ambos se quebraran- Lo siento no quería armar tanto escándalo o que pelearan por mí, yo simplemente venía a trabajar sin intensiones de enamorarme, he decidido dimitir desde este momento, pronto tendrá mi carta de renuncia sobre su escritorio, con permiso. – ella hace una inclinación y se va de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Los dos estaban en un estado de decepción amorosa, los había rechazado a ambos, mucho más tarde la carta estaba sobre el escritorio y Shindou encontró su puesto desocupado, lo mejor que le había pasado y ella no lo eligió.

Akane con sus cosas miró la empresa- Era lo mejor para todos. - luego se fue a casa pues tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo y pensar que hacer con su corazón que aún latía por aquel castaño que había logrado conquistarla.

Los días pasaron y él tocó la puerta del departamento de ella, esperó hasta que ella salió.

\- ¡Akane! - la nombró con desesperación pues quería que lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué hace acá?

\- Pues no me pude quedar con las ganas de saber de ti ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no lo elegí? Estaba un poco dolida de que me haya utilizado para su fin, yo me sentía como un trofeo el cual usted quería presumir ante su jefe. Ambos me querían tener.

\- En parte si, pero es que mis sentimientos por ti siempre fueron sinceros, además de que luego de eso renuncié, no es que me importe mucho, por lo menos mi padre no me negó que trabajara a su lado, después de todo seré el sucesor.

\- Pues muchas felicidades- ella iba a entrar y cerrar su puerta, pero él la detiene.

\- Te amo- dijo con tristeza pues le hacía falta verla todos los días y no podía olvidar aquella única noche de pasión, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de éste, sus dulces besos, todo eso quería vivirlo muchas veces más, aún guardaba la esperanza de que ella lo perdonara.

\- Yo igual no he dejado de pensar en lo que tuvimos, salgamos alguna vez y empecemos de nuevo. - ella sonrió y entró a casa.

Sus esperanzas de una nueva oportunidad volvieron, ya la llamaría para quedar, esta vez no la dejaría escapar y se aseguraría de que pronto pudieran planear un futuro juntos, nunca una chica lo hizo sentir de esa forma. Ansioso esperaría el momento de tener una cita.

* * *

_**Esta historia nació de un juego que yo conocí por allá en el 2007 que aún sigo jugando algunas veces, supongo que el juego tenía 3 finales, el final bueno donde la chica se queda con el compañero, final malo donde se queda con el jefe y final alternativo donde no se queda con ninguno. A ver si existe ese final alternativo XD**_

_**Que final mas ahí mas o menos se me acaban las ideas.**_

_**Y yo aquí envejeciendo ¡noooo! **_

_**Pero bueno un año más de vida que me regala Dios.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer...**_


End file.
